This invention relates in general to a hardware assembly for connecting two members and, in particular, to a hinge assembly especially adapted for use with cabinets and the like in which one of the members is a frame and the other member is a swingable door. More specifically, the invention relates to a hinge assembly of the type which is readily attachable to and detachable from at least one of the members, such as the door member, to facilitate installation of the hinge assembly or to permit replacement of the door with another of a different style or color. A hinge assembly of this general character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,166.